creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sacrificium
Was hatte es nicht alles für Einwände und Diskussionen gegeben als das Parlament darüber debattiert hatte, diese Gesundheitschips verpflichtend einzuführen. Über das Ende der Privatsphäre. Über den Zwang zur Selbstoptimierung. Über Versicherungskonzerne, die anhand der detailliert übermittelten Vitalwerte jeden mit hohen Beiträgen oder der Verweigerung von Leistungen bestrafen könnten, der fettiges Essen zu sich nahm, zu viel Süßigkeiten futterte, rauchte, trank oder lieber auf der Couch rumgammelte als brav seine zehntausend Schritte pro Tag zu laufen oder im Fitnessstudio zu schwitzen. Am Ende aber hatten sich die Befürworter, die auf die Vorteile für die Gesundheit und die Entlastung der Sozialsysteme gepocht hatten, durchgesetzt. Auch ich hatte das Gesetz damals begrüßt. Immerhin war und bin ich ein waschechter Fitnessfanatiker und habe es noch nie eingesehen, warum ich den ungesunden Lebensstil dieser maßlosen, faulen Fettsäcke mitfinanzieren sollte. Allerdings hätte ich auch nie erwartet, mich in meiner jetzigen Situation wiederzufinden. Eine Zeitlang war alles toll gewesen. Meine Versicherungsbeiträge waren massiv gesunken und ich hatte das Gefühl genossen, endlich für meine vorbildliche Ernährung und meine Sportlichkeit belohnt zu werden. Dann aber war "Das Jucken" gekommen. Was so harmlos klingt, war vielleicht die schlimmste Krankheit, die die Menschheit je heimgesucht hatte. Sie trug diesen Namen, weil die betroffenen von einem derart schlimmen Juckreiz heimgesucht wurden, dass sie sich buchstäblich die Haut abkratzten, bis sie verbluteten oder an Blutvergiftung starben. Es war weit schlimmer als bei Neurodermitis oder bei vergleichbaren Krankheiten und es gab dagegen kein Heilmittel. Man konnte die Erkrankten zwar fixieren und so verhindern, dass sie ihrem fatalen Juckreiz nachgaben. Aber auch das stoppte den stets tödlichen Verlauf der Krankheit nicht. Der Juckreiz war nämlich eigentlich nur ein Symptom. Der Erreger befiel vor allem das Gehirn der Erkrankten und führte dort zu einem unausweichlichen Abbau aller Hirnfunktionen. Die Patienten verloren nach und nach ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten, ihre Motorik und zum Schluss auch die Kontrolle über ihre Organe. Es war eine grauenhafte Krankheit, die zudem hochansteckend war und sie verbreitete sich rasend schnell. Uns allen lief die Zeit davon und die Forscher suchten fieberhaft nach einer möglichen Behandlung. Was läge dabei näher als den reichen Datenschatz zu nutzen, den einem die eigene Bevölkerung rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung stellte? An diesem Punkt begannen meine Schwierigkeiten. Es war dieser Anruf, vor gerade einmal etwas mehr als drei Stunden, der alles veränderte. 22. September, 18:43 Ich hatte mich nach der Arbeit wie gewohnt erst mal auf meinem Bett gelegt und lies mich von irgendeiner Serie aus dem gewaltigen Illusionsangebot der Streamingportale meines Vertrauens berieseln. Eigentlich wollte ich meine Freundin Stefanie besuchen, aber die hatte ihren Telefonabend mit ihrer besten Freundin. Die Beiden telefonierten viel, seitdem die realen Treffen immer gefährlicher geworden waren. Wer wusste schon, ob jemand bereits die Infektion in sich trug? Selbst unsere Arbeitgeber hatten uns ja Homeoffice verordnet, um kein Risiko einzugehen. Bei der Serie ging es jedenfalls um irgend so eine Verschwörungs- und Geheimdienstsache. Um so einen Typen, der von der Regierung gejagt wurde. Das weiss ich noch genau, auch wenn ich nur halbherzig zugesehen hatte, denn die Parallelen zu dem, was mir danach passierte sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen. 22. September, 18:50 Der Anruf. Das Display kündete von einer unterdrückten Nummer. Normalerweise lehne ich solche Gespräche aus Prinzip ab - wer mir schon meine Zeit stiehlt, sollte wenigstens den Anstand haben sich vorzustellen - aber in diesem Fall habe ich dennoch abgenommen. Vielleicht lag es an dieser Serie. Vielleicht wollte ich selber Teil von irgendwas Mysteriösem sein. Ich pausierte also meine Serie, hob ab und mein Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Leider. "Hallo, mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?" fragte ich. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war eine sachliche, aber freundliche Frauenstimme. Die Stimme verriet mir dabei sofort, dass ihre Besitzerin sie beruflich oft einsetzte, denn sie war fest und charismatisch. Und sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie noch nach Feierabend stören muss. Aber es geht um eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit." "Ach ja?" sagte ich. Und dann: "Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" "Eine berechtigte Frage." stimmte mir die Frau an der anderen Leitung zu. "Mein Name ist Melanie Störmann." Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte. "Die Melanie Störmann?" fragte ich verblüfft. "Die Bundeskanzlerin?" "Genau die bin ich. Und die Angelegenheit, wegen der ich Sie kontaktiere, ist wirklich wichtig. Nicht nur für Sie und für mich, sondern für unser gesamtes Land. Sogar für die gesamte Menschheit." "Für die gesamte Menschheit? Natürlich. Warum auch nicht? Immerhin sind sie ja auch die Kanzlerin." antwortete ich im ironischen Ton und holte tief Luft, bevor ich deutlich aggressiver fortfuhr. "Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann können Sie sich jemand anderen für Ihre Späße aussuchen. Ich habe gerade definitiv keinen Nerv dafür." "Das ist kein Scherz." sagte die Frau, deren Stimme tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit der der Kanzlerin hatte nur und fügte nach ein paar Sekunden Stille hinzu: "Sehen Sie selbst." Was dann geschah, macht mir selbst jetzt noch Gänsehaut. Denn plötzlich verschwand das Standbild der Serie von meinem Bildschirm. Stattdessen erschien dort tatsächlich das Gesicht von Melanie Störman auf meinem Bildschirm. Die Kanzlerin saß in einem bequemen schwarzen Sessel hinter einem schweren hölzernen Schreibtisch, auf dem es neben einem Telefon und einem zugeklappten Laptop auch eine kleine Deutschlandfahne gab. Sie trug eines der schwarzen Abendkleider, die sie bei öffentlichen Auftritten bevorzugte und das Gesicht unter ihren kurzen blonden Haaren, trug ein warmherziges Lächeln. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Vorgängerin in diesem Amt. Jung, authentisch, emotional. Dennoch hatte ich ihre sympathische Erscheinung nicht allzu oft gesehen. Ich hatte mich nie über ein durchschnittliches Maß hinaus für Politik interessiert. Nicht viel weniger verblüffend als die Tatsache, dass die Kanzlerin auf meinem Bildschirm erschienen war und nun direkt mit mir sprach, war der Umstand, dass überhaupt jemand Zugriff darauf hatte. Andererseits sollte mich das nach all den Datenskandalen und Enthüllungen in letzter Zeit auch nicht allzu sehr überraschen. "Sie haben mich überzeugt." sagte ich leicht stockend. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass das hier womöglich kein rein privates Gespräch war. Ich äußerte meinen Verdacht. „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass wir Zuhörer haben?“ "Da haben Sie Recht." erwiderte Störmann. "Das ganze Land kann unser Gespräch verfolgen." Wie um das zu unterstreichen poppte ein kleiner viereckiger Bildausschnitt auf meinem Bildschirm auf, der mein verwirrtes Gesicht zeigte. "Meine Handykamera." sagte ich feststellend. "Genau. Es tut mir leid, dass wir derart in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Aber Sie wissen ja selbst, in was für einer Krise sich unser Land befindet." antwortete sie ernst. "Die Krankheit." sagte ich lakonisch. Was sonst sollte sie meinen? "Aber was habe ich damit zu tun?" Plötzlich verschwand ihr Lächeln und machte einem zutiefst traurigen Ausdruck Platz. "Vielleicht gibt es eine Heilung." sagte sie und klang dabei als würde sie ein Todesurteil verlesen. "Das ist doch gut." erwiderte ich. "Warum machen sie dann so ein Gesicht? Und Sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was das mit mir zu tun hat." Störman holte tief Luft. "Sie sind diese Heilung." "Was?!" fragte ich vollkommen verwirrt. Störman nickte. "Es ist schwer zu erklären. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, erhalten wir seit geraumer Zeit die Vitalwerte all unserer Bürger und nutzen sie dazu, möglichst bald ein Heilmittel für diese grauenhafte Krankheit zu finden, die unser Land befallen hat. Und unsere Forscher haben bei Ihnen eine extrem seltene genetische Anomalie entdeckt. Es ist etwas in Ihrem Blut." "Und jetzt wollen Sie mein Blut abzapfen und jedem, der am Jucken erkrankt ist, einen Becher davon spendieren?" fragte ich grinsend. Es sollte eigentlich ein Scherz sein, um meine Nervosität und Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Aber Störmanns Gesichtszüge wurden plötzlich noch ernster. Mehr noch: Sie sah eindeutig ... ertappt aus. Eine kalte Hand schien nach meinem Herzen zu greifen als sie weitersprach. "Ich will Sie nicht mit Details langweilen, aber der Punkt ist, dass unsere Forscher sich sicher sind, dass Sie aus ihrem Blut ein Heilmittel synthetisieren können. Dafür benötigen wir allerdings Ihre Kooperation." Meine Nervosität stieg. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass das noch nicht längst nicht alles war. Trotzdem hoffte ich natürlich darauf. "Sie wollen also, dass ich mich in irgendein Labor begebe und Blut spende?" Ich machte eine kurze Pause. "Warum nicht? Ich stehe zwar nicht so auf Nadeln, aber wenn ich dadurch Leben retten kann, bin ich gerne dazu bereit. Wenn das alles ist, dann sagen Sie mir einfach Zeit und Ort, damit ich die Welt retten und danach wieder meinen verdienten Feierabend genießen kann." "Leider ist das nicht alles." schallte es mir aus dem Fernseher entgegen. "Ach ja?" sagte ich. Die Kanzlerin suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. Rückblickend kann ich das sehr gut verstehen. Die zu finden, wäre mir an ihrer Stelle wohl auch nicht leicht gefallen. "Es ist so ... Ihr ... Blut erhält nur dann Heileigenschaften, wenn sie unter starker emotionaler und körperlicher Belastung stehen. Nur in Stresssituationen, wenn Sie so wollen." Mein Herz schlug schneller und irgendetwas in mir - ein animalisches Erbe - sorgte dafür, dass ich mich unwillkürlich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten umsah. Vielleicht waren sie schon im Treppenhaus. Aber ich könnte das Fenster nehmen. Ein Sprung aus dem ersten Stock sollte vielleicht machbar sein. "Was genau soll das heißen? Soll ich vorher ein paar Stunden im Kreis laufen und mich mit meiner Freundin zoffen?" fragte ich mit merklichem Zittern in der Stimme. Störmann seufzte. Statt auf meine Frage zu antworten verfiel sie in eine offenbar vorbereitete Ansprache. "Es ist ein großes Opfer, dass Sie da bringen und deshalb ist es mir auch wichtig Ihnen Gelegenheit zu geben, sich frei dafür zu entscheiden. Unter den Augen und Ohren Ihrer Mitmenschen. Menschen deren Schicksal womöglich von Ihrer Entscheidung abhängt." Dafür. Sie hat "dafür" gesagt. Ein "Dagegen" ist wohl nicht drin. "WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN?!" schrie ich nun ins Telefon, da ich meine Stimme nicht länger unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Die Kanzlerin zuckte erschrocken zurück, antwortete dann aber endlich auf meine Frage. "Damit das Mittel auch wirkt, wird eine leichte Stresssituation nicht ausreichen. Wir werden Ihnen massive körperliche Schmerzen zufügen und sie in extreme Angstzustände versetzen müssen ..." "SIE WOLLEN MICH FOLTERN?" schrie ich fassungslos. Wie konnten die nur glauben, dass ich dabei mitmache. "Ich weiß, wie das für Sie klingen muss ..." begann Störmann. "Ach Sie wissen das? DAS IST JA WUNDERBAR!" Ich musste dringend hier raus. Leider war ich aber noch viel zu fassungslos um dieser Erkenntnis auch Taten folgen zu lassen. Störmann seufzte. "Was wir verlangen ist hart. Aber wir werden Ihnen nicht mehr Schmerzen zufügen als unbedingt nötig und unsere Experten werden Ihren Zustand jederzeit genauestens überwachen. Wir verlangen nicht, dass Sie für uns sterben. Manch einer könnte Parallelen zwischen Ihnen und Jesus Christus sehen, da Sie ebenfalls für unser Wohl Leiden werden. Aber anders als er, werden Sie nicht sterben müssen. Und selbstverständlich werden wir Ihnen nachher eine hohe Entschädigung zahlen. Sie werden ein wohlhabender Mann sein. Ein wohlhabender und geachteter Mann." Jesus Christus? Wer hatte der Frau eigentlich ins Hirn geschissen? Soll mich das jetzt irgendwie stolz machen? "Das klingt doch verlockend. Mit dem Geld kann ich dann sicher meinen Pfleger bezahlen, während ich als seelisches Wrack auf den Tod warte." sagte ich sarkastisch. Wann nur würde sich endlich diese Starre lösen? "Wir werden natürlich für die bestmögliche psychologische Betreuung sorgen. Wir haben einen renommierten Experten an der Hand, der beachtliche Erfolge bei der Aufarbeitung von Kriegstraumata und ..." "Sie können sich Ihren Experten sonst wohin stecken, Sie psychopathische Bitch!" platzte es aus mir heraus. "Ich verstehe Ihren Zorn. Das tue ich wirklich." sagte Störmann gefasst. "Aber denken Sie nur an all die Leben, die sie retten würden. Menschen, die Ihnen ewig dankbar wären. Natürlich müssen Sie sich nicht sofort entscheiden. Wir geben Ihnen 24 Stunden Bedenkzeit. Gehen Sie in sich und fragen Sie sich, ob Sie wirklich damit leben könnten, all diese Menschen im Stich gelassen zu haben. Wenn Sie sich für das Richtige entscheiden, dann rufen Sie mich an oder kommen zu der Adresse, die wir Ihnen zugeschickt haben." Mein Handy vibrierte und kündete von einer neuen Nachricht. "Sie brauchen sich gar nicht so eine Mühe zu machen." sagte ich. "Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Ich lehne dankend ab. Dafür biete ich Ihnen etwas anderes an: Sie können mich am Arsch lecken. Wenn Sie sich dazu entscheiden, kann ich Ihnen gerne eine SMS mit meiner Adresse schicken." Störmanns Gesicht verzerrte sich urplötzlich vor Wut. "Sind Ihnen all diese Leben egal? Ist es Ihnen egal, dass Tausende, vielleicht Millionen Menschen wegen Ihnen qualvoll sterben werden?" Wegen mir? Das wurde ja immer besser. Als wenn ich diese Krankheit auf die Menschheit losgelassen hätte. "Wir hätten Sie einfach bei Nacht und Nebel in ein Labor schleifen können. Aber unser Land ist ein Rechtsstaat und eine Demokratie also haben wir Sie öffentlich und respektvoll um diesen Dienst an Ihren Mitmenschen gebeten. Menschen, die Ihr Leben in seiner jetzigen Form erst möglich gemacht haben. Die das angebaut und zubereitet haben, was Sie essen, die die Straßen gebaut haben, auf denen Sie fahren, die das Wasser gereinigt haben, dass sie trinken und die Serien geschrieben und produziert haben, die Sie konsumieren. Sie leben seit Ihrer Geburt auf den Schultern Ihrer Mitmenschen und alles, was Sie für sie übrig haben, sind Verachtung und Ignoranz. Denke Sie nicht, es ist an der Zeit etwas zurückzugeben?" Nein, es war an der Zeit auszuschalten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen beendete ich das Gespräch, stellte mein Smartphone auf "Lautlos" und schaltete den Fernseher aus, wodurch das selbstgerechte, vorwurfsvolle Gesicht von Melanie Störmann endlich aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Dann packte ich ein paar Sachen - vor allem Unterwäsche, Deo, Süßkram, Knabberzeug und ein paar Flaschen Wasser - in meinen Rucksack. Ich traute dieser Freiwilligkeitsnummer keine Sekunde. Störmann hatte mich der Meute zum Fraß vorgeworfen und die würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie mich zwischen den Zähnen hatte. Als ich alles beisammen hatte, sprang ich tatsächlich aus dem Fenster, anstatt die Treppe zu nehmen. Sicher ist sicher. 22. September, 19:21 Glücklicherweise hatte ich meinen Sprung gut überstanden. Polizeiautos oder auffällige schwarze Wagen mit getönten Scheiben sah ich keine. Aber das ungute Gefühl verfolgt zu werden, ließ mich nicht los. Wie es weitergehen sollte, wusste ich nicht. Mein Plan bestand zunächst schlicht darin, meine Freundin Stefanie aufzusuchen, die nur knapp zehn Minuten Fußweg von hier entfernt wohnte. Wahrscheinlich war das nicht das sicherste Versteck der Welt, aber wenn man vollkommen verzweifelt ist - und das war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt - sucht man ganz automatisch Zuflucht bei denen, die einem am meisten bedeuten. Auch wenn mein Herz raste und die Straßen und Häuser den Eindruck erweckten mich jeden Moment wie hinterhältige Spinnen anzuspringen, bemühte ich mich, nicht zu schnell zu laufen. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Immerhin wusste ja inzwischen jeder, wie mein Gesicht aussah. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass meine Nachbarn jeden Moment herausstürmen könnten, um mich zu fassen. Aber die waren offensichtlich entweder zu faul für derlei Aktion oder gar nicht zu Hause, denn statt einer Horde aufrechter Bürger mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln erwartete mich auf der Straße vorerst gähnende Leere. Erst als ich meine beschauliche Wohngegend verließ und auf die Hauptstraße einbog, zeigten sich Menschen. Ein älterer Mann mit einem kleinen weißen Hund und ein Pärchen, dass genau wie ich knapp über Dreißig sein mochte. Das Pärchen interessierte sich dankenswerterweise nur für einander. Der Mann aber riskierte durchaus einen neugierigen Blick. Ich spürte diesen Blick wie ein unangenehme Berührung, wie ein forschendes Messer, das meine Wirbelsäule abtastete. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich erkannt hatte. Es musste eigentlich so sein. Da ich aber kurz darauf wieder in eine Seitenstraße abbog und sein Hund sich gerade zu einem Häufchen bequemte, blieb ich dann doch von der Entdeckung verschont. Der Mann folgte mir nicht. Ich erlaubte mir kurz aufzuatmen und blickte aus einem gelernten Reflex heraus auf mein Smartphone. Dort hatte sich eine ganze Menge getan. Ich hatte die erwarteten zehn verpassten Anrufe der Bundeskanzlerin. Darüber hinaus aber ein paar tausend andere von verschiedensten Nummern, etwas über 30.000 SMS, doppelt so viele WhatsApp-Nachrichten und meine Social Media Profile liefen ebenfalls vor lauter Nachrichten über. Anscheinend hatte meine Freunde bei der Regierung all meine Kontaktdaten öffentlich gemacht. Trotz meiner Lage konnte ich nicht widerstehen, mir einen kurzen Überblick zu verschaffen. Es gab die Hashtags #CatchTheCure und #CatchJanDehner unter denen zum einen Spekulationen über meinen Aufenthalstort ausgetauscht und spontane Jagdkommandos zusammengestellt wurden. Auch die einzelnen Tweets, Posts und Nachrichten waren von ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit. "Jan, du verdammter Wichser! Wegen dir wird meine Tochter sterben. Wie kann man nur so egoistisch sein? #CatchJanDehner." "Wenn ich die Welt retten könnte, würde ich nicht zögern. Aber dafür darf man eben kein rückgratloser Schlappschwanz sein. Ich hoffe nur, wir finden ihn. #CatchTheCure." "Ich hasse dieses Arschloch. Ich hoffe, sie fangen ihn und geben es ihm so richtig! #CatchTheCure." "Hör mal zu du feiges Schwein. Noch lachst du über uns alle, aber wenn ich dich finde, werd' ich dich höchstpersönlich foltern. Gerechtigkeit für meinen Sohn und meine Frau! #CatchJanDehner" So ging es weiter. Es gab auch die ein oder andere abwägende Äußerung oder auch solche, die mich verteidigten. Aber die waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl. Verachtung von einem Menschen zu erleben ist für sich genommen schon etwas sehr Unangenehmes. Aber wenn das halbe Land einen hasste, kam das allein schon einer Folter gleich. Ich weiß noch, dass ich gedacht habe, dass mein Blut bereits recht gute Heileigenschaften aufweisen müsste. Mit genügend psychischem Stress konnte ich jedenfalls dienen. Im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als von Stefanie getröstet und beschützt zu werden. Männlicher Stolz hin oder her. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass ich mehr als zehn Minuten einfach in der Seitenstraße gestanden und auf mein Smartphone geglotzt hatte. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte mich dabei niemand entdeckt. Aber da das Starren auf Bildschirme heute zu den normalsten Aktivitäten überhaupt gehörte, war das wohl die beste Tarnung gewesen. Wer hätte schon erwartet, dass jemand, den Millionen von Menschen suchen, seelenruhig in der Gegend herumsteht? Trotzdem beeilte ich mich, die letzten paar hundert Meter zu Stefanies Wohnung zurückzulegen. 22. September, 19:26 Ich klingelte, und der Moment, in dem sich die Tür endlich öffnete, war unbeschreiblich erleichternd. Rational gesehen war das, was ich hier tat, langfristig nicht viel besser als den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und zu meinen, dass mich dann niemand finden würde, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es sich gerade verdammt gut anfühlte. Eigentlich fiel die Haustür von selbst zu, aber da mir das nicht schnell genug ging drückte ich sie gewaltsam zu, bevor ich die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinaufging. Stefanie erwartete mich bereits an der offenen Wohnungstür. Sie hatte kein Telefon in der Hand, also musste das Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin bereits beendet sein. "Hallo Schatz.“ sagte sie. „Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!" Und auch wenn das nicht unbedingt das war, was man für gewöhnlich gerne aus dem Mund seiner Freundin hörte, hatte sie wahrscheinlich recht damit. Meine Hosen waren zerrissen und staubig vom Sprung aus dem Fenster, mein Haar war zerzaust und mein ganzer Körper klebte vor Angstschweiß. Aber das alles war mir jetzt erst einmal egal. Ich lies mich in ihre Arme fallen und sog ihren Duft ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gingen wir hinein. 22. September, 19:30 Wir saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch. Ihre Hand lag auf meiner. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas stilles Mineralwasser, das Stefanie mir aus der Küche geholt hatte - was anderes konnte ich gerade nicht bei mir behalten. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich zitterte. Während ich das Glas mühsam festhielt, verspritze ich immer wieder Wasser auf den Tisch und den cremeweißen Teppichboden. Gleichzeitig musste ich den Drang beherrschen nicht erneut auf mein Handy zu glotzen und mir weitere Drohbotschaften und Hasskommentare anzusehen. Menschen besitzen einen angeborenen Drang zur Selbstkasteiung. Selbst solche, die nicht besonders scharf auf Folter waren. "Du weißt, was passiert ist." stellte ich fest. "Ja." antwortete sie. Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert. Man musste wohl schon in einer sehr tiefen Höhle leben, um Störmanns kleine Ansprache nicht mitbekommen zu haben. "Und was hältst du davon?" Eigentlich stellte ich diese Frage nur, weil ich die Antwort zu wissen glaubte. Weil mir klar war, dass die Frau, mit der ich seit drei Jahren zusammen war und mit der ich bald plante zusammenzuziehen, auf meiner Seite stehen und mich voll und ganz unterstützen würde. Doch wie es schien, irrte ich mich. "Anna meint, du solltest dich stellen." sagte sie nur, während ihr Blick mir auswich. Es tat weh. "Stellen?" fragte ich verblüfft. "Wenn ich dieses ganze Theater richtig verstanden habe, sollte ich eigentlich die Wahl haben. Das zumindest hat mir Störmann versprochen." "Es geht nicht nur um Störmann. Es gibt da viele Menschen, die deine Auslieferung verlangen." sagte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen. Man konnte sehen, wie unangenehm ihr die Situation war. Wenn auch längst nicht so unangenehm wie mir. "Auslieferung? Ich habe doch keine Straftat begangen!" schrie ich regelrecht. "Was bildet sich diese dumme Kuh nur ein, dass sie meint, über meine Entscheidung urteilen zu können? Sie soll immerhin nicht in die Folterkammer geführt werden. Genauso wenig wie all die feinen Menschen, die mich zum Dämon im Menschengestalt abstempeln, weil ich mein verfassungsmäßig garantiertes Recht auf körperliche Unversehrtheit wahrnehme. Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich mir alles anhören musste?" Ich hielt ihr das Handy hin, aber sie lehnte ab. "Ich hab es gelesen." sagte sie nur. "Das ist ja toll!" sagte ich in ironischem Ton. "Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß dabei!" Sie zuckte bei meinen Worten zusammen, erwiderte aber nichts. "Rede mit mir!" verlangte ich. "Was hältst du von der Sache. Hältst du zu Anna und diesem Mob, oder zu mir? Liebst du mich überhaupt?" "Ich liebe dich." sagte sie leise. Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. "Ich liebe dich." wiederholte sie. "Deshalb will ich deine Qual nicht noch weiter vergrößern." "WAS SOLL DAS DENN HEISSEN?" schrie ich sie an. Sie blieb ruhig, auch wenn man ihr anmerkte, dass sie emotional zutiefst zerrissen war. "Du wirst nicht ewig fliehen können. Sie werden dich finden. Das ganze Land sucht nach dir und was sie mit dir anstellen, wenn sie dich erst haben, ist vielleicht schlimmer als alles, was sich die Regierung ausdenken könnte. Außerdem denke ich, dass du eine Verantwortung hast. Dass du dich nicht einfach verkriechen und all die Menschen sterben lassen kannst. Du würdest doch genauso denken, wenn jemand anders das Heilmittel in sich tragen würde und du auf seine Hilfe angewiesen wärst. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich zu dir stehen werde, wenn ... wenn es vorbei ist. Ich werde dabei helfen, dich wieder aufzubauen. Dich wieder glücklich zu machen. Darauf kannst du zählen!" Ich brauchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete. Der Mob. Die Jagdkommandos. Sie hatte ihnen meinen Aufenthaltsort verraten. Daran bestand für mich kein Zweifel. Verrat. Verrat schmerzt von allen denkbaren Martern wahrscheinlich am schlimmsten, wobei ich bald vielleicht eines Besseren belehrt werde. "Ich hasse dich." sagte ich leise und nüchtern. "Ich hoffe, du bekommst das Jucken und verreckst daran, bevor sie ein Heilmittel aus mir herausquetschen können." Meine Worte trafen sie. Das sah ich an ihren Augen. Gut. Wenigstens ein kleiner Trost für mich. Kurz darauf klingelte es. "Das sind sie, Jan." sagte Stefanie tonlos und mit Tränen in den Augen. "Sie sind hier." 22. September, 21:03 Ich hatte nicht einmal versucht zu fliehen. In einem hatte Stefanie Recht: Auf Dauer konnte sich niemand vor der Bevölkerung eines ganzen Landes verstecken. Nachdem Stefanie die Tür geöffnete hatte, sah ich sie. Sie füllten fast das gesamte Treppenhaus. Männer und Frauen mit Baseballschlägern, Elektroschockern, Pfeffersprays, Küchenmessern und anderen Waffen. Einige von ihnen hatten auch Seile und Klebeband dabei. Ihr Umgang mit mir wurde im Wesentlichen von zwei Grundsätzen bestimmt. Sie wussten, dass ich Angst und Schmerzen erleiden musste, damit sie ihr wertvolles Heilmittel bekommen konnten. Deshalb dachten sie sich wohl, dass es nicht schaden konnte, mir schon vorher eine gute Dosis davon zu verarbreichen. Also stachen sie auf mich ein, brachen mir Zähne aus, traten mir in die Hoden, zertrümmerten meine Nase und entleerten ihr Pfefferspray in meine Augen, bis diese sich wie blinde, geschwollene Feuerbälle anfühlten. Stefanie weinte als sie das sah und rief "Ihr habt versprochen, ihm nicht weh zu tun!" Aber für einem wütenden Mob, der meinte für eine gerechte Sache einzutreten, waren Versprechen bedeutungslos. Der zweite Grundsatz, dem die Meute folgte war immerhin, dass sie mich lebend brauchten. Aus einem toten Jan ließ sich keine Medizin mehr gewinnen, denn Tote kannten weder Schmerz noch Angst. Also achteten sie sorgsam darauf ihr Spiel nicht zu weit zu treiben, während sie mich zu der Adresse brachten, die sie in meinem Handy entdeckten. 22. September, 21:58 Die Wissenschaftler, von denen Störmann gesprochen hatten, hatten wahrscheinlich mit einem ängstlichen, zweifelnden, emotional zerrissenen Mann gerechnet, der sich ihnen allein stellte. Einem Jesus der modernen Zeit. Jemandem der sich vielleicht nicht freudig in sein Schicksal ergab, der aber letztlich schweren Herzens die Bedürfnisse seiner Mitmenschen über das eigene Wohl stellte. Sie hatten nicht mit einem Mob gerechnet, der ein übel zugerichtetes und absolut unfreiwilliges Opferlamm anschleppte. Entsprechend schockiert waren sie über meinen Anblick. Aber letztlich besiegten wissenschaftliche Neugier und der Glaube an die gute Sache jedes noch vorhandene Mitleid. Meine Wunden wurden versorgt (was ich angesichts der bevorstehenden Folter für ein ziemlich guten Witz hielt) und ich wurde in eine Art Warteraum geführt, der mich von seiner Ausstrahlung her an eine Gummizelle aus der geschlossenen Abteilung erinnert. 22. September, 22:39 In diesem Raum gibt es einen Tisch und zwei Stühle. Auf dem einen Stuhl sitze ich, gekleidet in einen weißen Krankenhauskittel. Auf dem anderen Stuhl sitzt ein junger Psychiater im schwarzen Anzug, der mir seinen Namen nicht genannt hat. Zwischen uns auf dem Tisch befindet sich das Aufnahmegerät, in welches ich meine Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden hineindiktiert habe. Der Herr Psychiater hatte mich darum gebeten. Als Teil der Erstellung eines psychologischen Profils. Er will wissen, wie ich normalerweise auf Stresssituationen reagiere. Wahrscheinlich so ein "Vorher, Nachher"-Ding. Dies ist das Ende meiner Aufzeichnungen. Und der Beginn meiner Marter. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das hier je an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, so will ich doch noch folgendes Festhalten: Ihr mögt euch auf meine Kosten heilen, aber von der Krankheit, die ihr selbst seid, von dieser ekelhaften moralischen Fäulnis, gibt es keine Heilung. Ich bete inbrünstig, zu jedem Gott oder Dämon, der mich vielleicht hören mag, dass ihr daran zugrunde gehen werdet. Protokoll der Experimente zur Entwicklung eines Heilmittels gegen die als "Das Jucken" bekannten Seuche. Ausführender Arzt Dr. Jörg Mandris 22. September, 23:22a Der Patienten wurde ordnungsgemäß fixiert, an die Kontrollinstrumente angeschlossen und alles für eine sofortige Blutextraktion im Erfolgsfall vorbereitet. Erste Versuche mit Nadelstichen und Stromstößen hatten keinen ausreichenden Erfolg. Das Blut weist nur extrem geringe Mengen der benötigten Substanz auf, die für eine Synthetisierung unzureichend sind. Wir werden weitere Maßnahmen durchführen müssen. 23. September, 00:55 Wir haben nun zusätzlich psychologischen Druck angewendet. Der Proband wird konstant Hassbotschaften und Schmähungen aus dem Netz ausgesetzt. Das Stresslevel ist etwas gestiegen, aber aufgrund der ohnehin hohen emotionalen Belastung des Probanden ist der Effekt nicht nennenswert. Das Zeigen verschiedener Folterinstrumente und Gerätschaften und die Erklärung ihrer Funktion hat etwas besser funktioniert. Aber noch immer nicht gut genug. Leider werden wir unsere Bemühungen verstärken müssen. 23. September, 01:33 Anmerkung: Aus Respekt vor dem Probanden und seiner Privatssphäre wurde ein Teil der folgenden Aufzeichnungen unkenntlich gemacht. Der Proband wurde geschwärzt und wiederholt geschwärzt. Es wurden diverse Zahnextraktionen ohne Betäubung durchgeführt. Behandlungen mit geschwärzt und Entfernung des geschwärzt führten wie erwartet zu großen Schmerzen und wir konnten eine kleine Dosis des Serums gewinnen. Wir werden überprüfen, ob sie als Ausgangsmaterial für die Herstellung eines Heilmittels genügt. 23. September, 05:21 Leider waren unsere Tests negativ. Zwar reagierte das Virus auf die Proben, aber eine Vermehrung der Antikörper war mit der vorliegenden Menge nicht zu erreichen. Wir mussten die Behandlung deshalb fortsetzen. Der Proband wurde dafür aus einem unruhigen Schlafzustand gerissen. Ob die lebhaften Alpträume, die er während seiner kurzen Ruhephase offensichtlich durchlitt, aus seinen kürzlich erlebten Traumata oder aus der Gabe von hochdosiertem geschwärzt und der Beschallung mit Angst-begünstigendem Infraschall herrühren, ist unklar. Wir setzten unsere Behandlung mit der Perforation des geschwärzt und der mutwilligen Herbeiführung einer Fraktur des geschwärzt fort. Die Entfernung des geschwärzt führte zu heftigem Widerstand und großem Blutverlust. Der Proband konnte aber stabilisiert werden. Zuletzt wurden die restlichen Zähne und die Nase extrahiert. Doch erst der Einsatz eines Spiegels und die Konfrontation des Probanden mit seiner veränderten physischen Erscheinung - ein Einfall von Dr. geschwärzt - führten zu einer wirklich signifikanten Steigerung der Werte. Wir werden die Proben erneut untersuchen. 23. September, 06:02 Es ist vollbracht. Wir haben nun ausreichende Mengen des Heilmittels vorliegen. Alle Tests führten zu einer nachhaltigen und vollständigen Auslöschung des Erregers. Der Proband wurde zur Rekonvaleszenz auf Station geschwärzt gebracht. Unsere plastischen Chirurgen werden ihr Bestes versuchen, um seine ursprüngliche Erscheinung wiederherzustellen. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass viele der höchst invasiven Prozeduren, die wir hatten durchführen müssen, in ihren Folgen irreversibel sind. Jedenfalls werden wir jetzt mit der Massenfertigung des Medikaments beginnen. Wünschen Sie uns allen Glück. 24. Dezember, 17:00 "Sehen Sie, Herr Dehner. Die Frau Störmann. Sie hält eine Rede. Ihnen zu Ehren. Ist das nicht wunderbar?" sagte Isabelle Schubert, während sie gerade den Behälter mit Jan Dehners Urin in die Toilette entsorgte, der wie an fast jedem der letzten neunzig Tage, in seinem speziell für ihn angefertigten Sessel saß. Aus eigener Kraft konnte er sich nicht länger bewegen. Die meiste Zeit über wollte er das aber anscheinend ohnehin nicht. Isabelle war eine freundliche, junge und sehr gut bezahlte Pflegerin, die anderen Menschen wirklich von Herzen gerne half. Und sie hatte es als eine Ehre empfunden dem berühmten Helden und Märtyrer Jan Dehner sein Schicksal erleichtern zu können. Vielleicht fühlte Jan Dehner sich deswegen ja sogar geschmeichelt, auch wenn sich das leider nicht mehr so einfach feststellen lies. Zumindest starrte er in diesem Moment auf den großen Flachbildschirm seines Luxusanwesens. Darauf war tatsächlich gerade Kanzlerin Störmann zu sehen, die auf ihrem bequemen Stuhl hinter ihrem offiziellen, weihnachtlich geschmückten Schreibtisch saß und ein feierliches Gesicht machte. "Liebe Mitbürgerinnen, Liebe Mitbürger. Das Weihnachtsfest ist seit jeher eine Zeit der Wunder und es ist in der Tat ein Wunder, dass sie und auch ich hier sind, um es mit unseren Liebsten feiern zu können. Ein Wunder, dass vor fast genau drei Monaten begann und das in seiner Bedeutung für die gesamte Menschheit gar nicht überbewertet werden kann. Dieses Wunder, meine lieben Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger, trägt einen Namen: Jan Dehner. Denn er allein hat uns Heilung von einer Krankheit gebracht, die sehr vielen Menschen Leid und Tod gebracht hat. Und auch wenn er, wie jeder große Held, zunächst mit seinen eigenen Zweifeln und Dämonen zu kämpfen hatte, hat er sich doch letztlich an die Verantwortung für seine Mitmenschen erinnert. Und genauso sollten wir uns heute an ihn erinnern, wenn wir unser Essen und die Gesellschaft unserer Familie und unserer Freunde genießen. Denn ohne ihn und sein beispielloses Opfer ..." Plötzlich gab Jan Dehner wütende Laute von sich, die wohl kaum jemand als Sprache hätte interpretieren können. Aber Isabelle Schubert kannte ihren Schützling inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, was er ihr mitteilen wollte. Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus. Jan Dehner dankte ihr mit einem erleichterten Grunzen. "Politikerreden ermüden mich auch immer." sagte sie lächelnd. "Auch wenn die normalerweise selten von mir handeln." Sie strich ihm sanft über seine zwar vollständig gelähmte, aber noch einigermaßen berührungsempfindliche linke Hand. "Vielleicht wiederhole ich mich, aber auch ich wollte Ihnen nochmals für mein Leben und das meiner Schwester danken. Ohne ihre Hilfe. Ohne das Mittel wären wir ... Sie wissen schon. Jedenfalls ... Vielen Dank!" Ihre Stimme drückte wirklich aufrichtigen Dank aus, aber wie Jan Dehner dazu stand, lies sich nicht einmal an seinen trüben, müden Augen ablesen. Ohnehin gab es Zeiten in denen Isabelle den Eindruck hatte es mit einem Toten zu tun zu haben. Sie fand es umso beeindruckender, dass jemand freiwillig solche Qualen auf sich genommen hatte. Allein wenn sie in sein Gesicht sah oder auf seinen Unterleib … Nein, sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie den Mut dazu gehabt hätte. Sie befestigte den entleerten Urinbehälter wieder und blickte dann kurz auf die große Digitaluhr an der Wand. "Schon bald 18 Uhr. Leider muss ich Sie für heute verlassen. Sie wissen ja vielleicht noch, dass ich heute mein zweites Date mit ... sie wissen schon ... habe." Sie zwinkerte ihm glücklich zu. "Schon abgefahren am heiligen Abend ein Date zu haben. Aber immerhin ist es ja auch das Fest der Liebe.“ Sie seufzte verträumt und starrte einen fernen Punkt im Nirgendwo an. „Ich bin aber natürlich morgen früh wieder pünktlich für Sie da und wenn bis dahin etwas sein sollte, wissen Sie ja, wie Sie meine meine Vertretung kontaktieren können. Sie deutete auf den roten Knopf neben seinem noch funktionsfähigen rechten Fuß, an dem lediglich einige Zehen fehlten. "Ach ja, verliebt sein ist schon was Wunderbares." flötete sie, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. "Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Ihre Freundin ... Stefanie. Sie wollte sie ja eigentlich heute besuchen kommen. Aber leider ist sie verhindert. Sie hat mir aber versprochen, dass sie Sie noch vor dem neuen Jahr besuchen wird. Und ich denke, dass sie ihr Versprechen auch halten wird. Immerhin sind Sie doch ein Held." Sie schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein und wählte ein Programm aus einem der dort verfügbaren Streamingdienste. "Damit Sie sich nicht so allein fühlen. Die Serie hat mir meine Schwester empfohlen. Soll echt spannend sein." Dann winkte sie ihm noch kurz zum Abschied und ließ Jan Dehner mit seinem nagelneuen, extrem teuren Fernseher allein. Die Serie, die dort lief, kannte dieser bereits. Zumindest kam sie ihm vage bekannt vor. Es ging um einen Mann, der von der Regierung gejagt wurde. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente